Jessi XX
as Jessi XX]] Jessi XX (Also known as Jessi Hollander and Jessi Taylor) is a fictional character from the ABC Family series Kyle XY and is portrayed by Jaimie Alexander. She is believed to be the female counterpart to Kyle, the project after him. Where Kyle is 781227, Jessi is 781228. History Season 1 Jessi is briefly seen in season one in a test tube marked 781228 and designated XX. Season 2 (Part One, Episode 1-13) The subject known as "XX" begins the season two premiere "The Prophet" in her tank at Zzyzx. When Kyle is nearby she "senses" his presence and begins to stir, and at the end of the episode, after Zzyzx is destroyed by Tom Foss, she is seen naked in the surrounding woods (similar to how Kyle was discovered in the Pilot). In "The Homecoming", Jessi XX comes across a man camping in the woods right after her escape from Zzyzx. The camper spots the naked girl trying to eat the chicken he was preparing and eventually offers her some alcohol which she spits out. When the camper threatens her with a knife after that, she chokes him to death by reflex and proceeds to eat the chicken. She later covers herself with his jacket and is seen wandering in a suburban park when she again senses Kyle as he runs nearby. Emily Hollander, a freelance recovery agent sent by Madacorp CEO Julian Ballantine to recover XX, discovers her in a freight container by the docks where she is drawing all that she remembers. From her drawings, Ballantine discovers that Kyle is alive and plans to use XX to capture him. In "The List is Life", Ballantine downloads a personality and a set of memories into XX which transforms her into "Jessi Hollander" (who is now clothed and with shorter hair), supposedly Emily's younger sister. Ballantine plans to use Emily and Jessi to infiltrate Kyle's life and destroy his support system so that eventually Madacorp, with Jessi's help, will be able to remove important information from Kyle's mind. Her first foray into the Kyle and the Trager's life is when she attends the school bonfire on the beach. Again, she and Kyle are able to sense each other's presence. In "Balancing Act", Emily goes about setting up therapy sessions between Nicole Trager and Jessi, under the pretext that Jessi has become troubled due to the death of her mother and being raised by her sister. In "Come to Your Senses", Jessi has her first therapy session with Nicole at the Trager house. The session is disjointed due to Jessi sensing Kyle elsewhere in the house and becoming distracted. While leaving, Jessi encounters Declan, and he instantly falls for the beautiful new patient. In "Does Kyle Dream of Electric Fish", Jessi takes her cue from the black-and-white romance movies she has been watching and asks Declan to kiss her. In "Free To Be You and Me", Jessi is befriended by Lori Trager (though at first Lori's motives for the friendship are more selfish). Here it is revealed that Jessi's mother went crazy, and her father couldn't handle it, leaving her to be raised by Emily. Later on, Jessi accompanies Lori and Hillary to the Alternative Dance, where she confronts Declan about whether he still cares for Lori or not. Later, Emily arrives and cruelly reprimands Jessi for attending the Dance even when she had been instructed not to go and not to pursue a relationship with Declan either. Jessi's distraught emotional state triggers a power surge that ends the Dance. In "What's the Frequency, Kyle?", Jessi begins opening up to Nicole about Emily's controlling nature, which prompts a confrontation between Nicole and Emily over Jessi's well-being. Jessi discovers a way to eavesdrop on Nicole's notes on how she is "remorseless" and "lacks social empathy". This depresses her, as she has no idea of the reasons behind her own actions. It is also revealed that Jessi was the one who attacked Lori in the previous episode and stole the necklace given to her by Declan, in a fit of jealous rage. When Ballantine discovers that Jessi is defying her original programming, he has Emily bring her in to fix the "glitch" in her system. By the next episode, "Ghost in the Machine", Jessi has been reprogrammed to turn her affections towards Kyle (which sets her at odds with Amanda Bloom, Kyle's girlfriend). The teenagers go camping in the forest so that Lori can visit the site of a brutal unsolved murder - a murder that Jessi was responsible for, though she didn't know that. Her memories of the night in the forest begin to surface. Later in the episode, the teens find the ruins of Zzyzx's facility and explore, which brings back Jessi's memories of waking up from her tank and escaping the facility's destruction. Kyle saves Jessi when the gas vents underneath the facility rupture and threaten to kill her. The experience allows Jessi and Kyle to begin to connect over their shared history (although they do not know this at the time). In "House of Cards", Jessi begins to exhibit the same abilities as Kyle during her sessions with Nicole, including the elements of the Zzyzx logo that appear in her drawings, as well as a certain method of drawing, with dots, and vividly realistic. Later, Jessi grows suspicious of Emily and discovers that her "sister" has a young daughter who she'd been keeping a secret. Jessi meets Emily's daughter, Paige, and befriends her, giving her a drawing of a lion that Emily later recognizes as Jessi's work. Also, Kyle discovers a photo of the young Adam Baylin - who looks exactly like Kyle - standing with a woman who looks exactly like Jessi (who is Sarah, Baylin's "lover"). In "Hands on a Hybrid", both Kyle and Jessi are entered in the titular competition, and Kyle uses the opportunity to discover what he can about her. Kyle helps Jessi examine her own subconscious memories in detail and realizes that she is another one of Zzyzx's subjects. Later, they both reveal to each other their lack of a navel, and grow closer (though Amanda misinterprets their relationship). In "Lockdown", Jessi discovers she killed the camper and is scarred by it, leading her to join up with Kyle to go on a quest to find answers. She also appears when Kyle is talking to a vision of Adam Baylin which later turns to Jessi. In "Leap of Faith", Jessi gets the information from Kyle's mind when they tries to connect to the alive and stable Adam Baylin and runs for it, only to be stopped by Kyle. She then proceeds to jump off a cliff into a waterfall. (Part 2, Episode 13-23) It is revealed that she has survived the fall. It's also revealed that her genetic "mother's" name is Sarah. In the Season Finale, she decides to move away with Sarah. Season 3 In season 3, after being abandoned by Sarah, Jessi moves into the Trager household. This causes friction between the rest of the Trager family, and Kyle and Amanda. When Kyle discovers that Latnok placed a chip in Amanda's brain, and caused her to lose memory to the point where she cannot remember past a certain point in her sheet music for her piano competition, Kyle decides the best thing to do would be an electrical impulse, given through a kiss. Jessi convinces Kyle to practice on her, to make sure that the dosage of electrical power won't hurt Amanda, and Kyle therefore kisses Jessi, only to make sure that the electrical dosage he provides will be effective, yet low enough for her not to notice, which apparently is helpful, because the first kiss he attempts, the electrical impulse is so strong, Jessi gets thrown back. However, while he is kissing Jessi, with the perfect amount of electricity, Amanda walks in, and instantly infers that Kyle is cheating on her with Jessi. Though Kyle apologizes, Amanda tells him that even though he can't see it, she can see that Kyle and Jessi have a strong connection, and feels that she is losing him. He gives her a kiss, with the electricity, and Amanda goes on the stage to play, and her memory functions again, therefore showing the end of Amanda and Kyle's relationship. On a check that is for Jessi, the name on it is Jessi Taylor which means that she took her father's name. Abilities Because Jessi is also a Zzyzx project, it is likely that she has the same abilities as Kyle. She has already shown her ability to draw and to quickly learn, as she was able to copy a hunter's motions with a knife. It has also been implied that Jessi has a type of paranormal strength. She has been seen throwing a knife through a tree and was able to pick up a large man and choke him. Jessi also has great endurance, for she was able to survive the explosion at Zzyzx and withstand the cold temperature without any clothes on. On top of all this, Jessi seems to have an odd connection with Kyle. She was able to sense his presence at Zzyzx, causing her to wake up, and was able to hear his heartbeat as he ran by her at a park. Kyle also seems to have this connection, as he stopped and looked around when he was near her. This connection between the two Zzyzx projects isn't thoroughly explained, though foreshadowing implies that it will play a significant role as the show goes on. Family & Relationship "Siblings" *Emily Hollander - (Sister; Emily was pretending to be her sister as an assignment) *Kyle Trager - (Adoptive Brother) *Josh Trager - (Adoptive Brother) *Lori Trager - (Adoptive Sister) Parents *Brian Taylor - Father of Jessi *Sarah Emerson (Ally Sheedy) - Mother of Jessi *Nicole Trager - (Acts as a foster mother to Jessi when Sarah disappears) - Foster Mother *Steven Trager - (Acts as a foster father to Jessi when Sarah disappears) - Foster Father Relationship(s) * Declan McDonough - Jessi became smitten with Declan when she first encountered him at the Trager house when she arrived for her first session with Mrs. Trager. They then went on to kiss but she was later reprogrammed by Madacorp so that she would turn her interest towards Kyle. * Kyle Trager - Jessi was romantically interested in Kyle after Madacorp reprogrammed her. However, the feelings stuck and even though she had built a strong friendship with Kyle, she continued to have feelings for him and becomes jealous of Amanda. However Kyle insisted that he didn't have romantic feelings for her, in Season 3 Episode 7, "Chemistry 101", the ending part where both their crystals glow implies that this may be the start of a relationship. In Season 3, Episode 8, Kyle and Jessi both seem romantically involved with each other at the beginning of the episode, then throughtout the episode as Kyle comforts Jessi while they find out what happened to Sarah they become closer. At the end of the episode, they kiss and Nicole sees it. Category:Kyle XY characters Category:Fictional murderers Category:Fictional genetically engineered characters Category:Fictional telepaths Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:2006 introductions